ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Universal Kids World Broadcast Premieres
Movies that are set to premiere on Universal Kids. 2018 * Madagascar * Despicable Me * Sky High * The Smurfs * Rio * Puss in Boots * Chicken Run * Flubber * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Underdog (2007) * Shrek * Evan Almighty * Casper * The Pacifier * Matilda * Monsters vs Aliens * Planet 51 * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit * Over the Hedge * True Heart 2019 * Despicable Me 2 * Shrek 2 * The Lorax * Shark Tale * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Hotel Transylvania * Spy Kids (2001) * Night at the Museum * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Peanuts Movie * Home * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Paul Blart: Mall Cop * G-Force * Dr. Suess The Cat in the Hat (2003) * The Book of Life * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa * Rise of the Guardians * Paddington * Baby Guinneses * Zoom (2006) 2020 * Mr Popper's Penguins * Kung Fu Panda * Minions * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Dr. Seuss How The Grinch Stole Christmas * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Rio 2 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar * Turbo * Gnomeo and Juilet * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked 2 * Flushed Away 2021 * Marmaduke (2010) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Big * Antz 2022 * The Shaggy Dog (2006) 2023 * The Sandlots 2024 2025 2026 2027 TBA * The Boss Baby * Peter Rabbit * Early Man * Ferdinand * Wonder * Annie (2014) * Earth to Echo * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Secret Life of Pets * Trolls * Sing * The Emoji Movie * The Star * The Lego Movie * Storks * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Kubo and the Two Strings * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Despicable Me 3 * Smallfoot * The Grinch (2018) * Coraline * The Muppets (2011) * Rock Dog * Minions 2 * The Croods * Epic * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Muppets Most Wanted * Duck Duck Goose * Sherlock Gnomes * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Norm of the North * The Angry Birds Movie * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Croods 2 * Sing 2 * Trolls 2 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Shrek Forever After * Shrek the Third * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, and Very Bad Day * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Surf's Up * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Hop (2011) * Peter Rabbit 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Abominable * The Boss Baby 2 * Nine Lives * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * ParaNorman * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Spark: A Space Tail * Missing Link * The Greatest Showman * Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life * A Dog's Purpose * The Kid Who Would Be King * Show Dogs * Sky High 2 * Spies in Disguise * Wish Dragon * A Dog's Way Home * Ratchet & Clank * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World